A lousy date Chapter 1 -Drarry-
by Drarrytinde
Summary: Harry and Draco randomly meet on Valentines's day in a coffee shop in Hogsmeade. They realize they can hang out without fighting and maybe become friends. Or something more...


A lousy date in

Chapter 1

A crying Cho left Harry alone by the table at the coffee shop in Hogsmeade and he felt like the crappiest date ever. Could Valentine's Day get any worse? Harry's eyes glanced over the tables and when he thought things couldn't get poorer he saw Malfoy in the corner of the room eyeballing him. He seemed to be on a date with Pansy Parkinson and they were both starring at Harry now. Isn't that just spectacular Harry thought to himself, not only did his date with Cho go to hell, to make matters even worse Malfoy was now going to make fun of him for it as well.

Harry could not by any means understand girls, it was Cho who initiated the date, why did she even bother if she wasn't over Cedric yet? Then he immediately felt bad for thinking like that, out of all people he knew what it was like losing someone you love. Suddenly he heard raised voices from Malfoy's and Pansy's table, they seemed to have an argument and Harry was eager to hear what it was about.

\- Damn you! Not even on Valentine's Day! You had to bring him up! You are unbelievable, you know that! Pansy yelled.

\- Sit down! Don't make a fool of yourself, but mostly don't make a fool out of me, Draco said in a low voice trying to calm her down. But Pansy got up from the table and stormed out from coffee shop, slamming the door as she left. Harry's eyes met Draco's and he couldn't keep from smiling and he was surprised to see that Draco was smiling back at him. They didn't take their eyes of each other and Harry just couldn't help himself and started laughing. Draco started laughing as well. Here they were- both left by their dates on Valentine's Day, they must have looked like the most pathetic losers in the entire village. The situation was just too bizarre. Now Draco was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and Harry could not recall that he had ever seen Draco laugh like that before, in a none-mean-way. Harry pointed at the chair opposite him to invite Draco over to his table. Draco nodded his head and swaged across the room as he walked over to Harry.

\- Well aren´t I just the perfect Valentine's Day date? Draco said with a smile as he sat down.

\- What happened? Harry asked and added, she was really pissed.

\- Long story, Draco said and rolled his grey eyes.

\- Well, I've got time, Harry quickly replied and realized how curios he was about what actually happened as he leaned over the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

\- I am not going to pour my heart out to you Potter! Draco said.

\- You got something better to do? Harry asked with a bit of an attitude.

Well no, Draco did not have anything better to do, but he was not going to talk about his and Pansy's relationship with Harry, that would be too awkward. However he found himself eager to keep the conversation going for some reason.

\- Seriously – girls! I can't figure them out. We were having a nice time and everything when all of the sudden she freaks out and starts yelling. Bloody embarrassing, Draco said with an excessive tone.

\- Yeah, I know! It was like everything was fine and we were having a nice conversation and out of nowhere she bursts into tears, making me feel like a total prick, Harry replied feeling less hopeless about himself.

\- So, what to do Potter? Draco asked with a smirk.

\- Become gay! Harry laughed, but Draco didn't laugh, he just looked at Harry in a serious manor. Which made Harry feel he said something wrong and he felt the need to aim the conversation in a different direction.

\- Play quidditch! At least then you get a fair chance to affect the outcome of the game, Harry said hoping he would ease up the mood. Draco smiled and they ended up in a long conversation about the latest quidditch world cup. Nice save Harry thought to himself, not understanding why Draco didn't find the gay-thing funny at all.

\- Did you taste the honey buns they serve here, Draco randomly asked.

\- Eh, nope, Harry replied.

\- Really? They are the best ever, and you know what, I'll treat you one out of pity for being such a lousy date, Draco said.

\- Well if you insist, Harry smiled.

Draco swaged through the room to the counter, Harry couldn't keep his eyes of him and found himself feeling intrigued by the way Draco moved. He started to think about how Draco looked at him when he made the gay-joke again, why did he not find it funny at all? Could it be...? Harry was interrupted in his thoughts when Draco put down the tray with the honey buns on the table. The buns really looked yummy, filled with honey cream and loads of icing sugar on top. Harry grabbed a bun and raised it in the air.

\- To Valentine's Day!

\- Cheers! Draco said and picked a bun up as well and took a big bite and Harry did the same.

\- Oh my god, this is amazing! Harry half shouted in excitement, it truly was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

\- Eh, Potter you got something there, Draco said and pointed at the corner of his mouth on the left side. Harry wiped of his mouth on the right side which left the honey cream on his left side unviolated.

\- Bloody hell, you're hopeless, Draco said and leaned over the table and wiped the cream of Harry's mouth with his thumb.

Draco's hand then gently cupped Harry's cheek before leaving his face. Harry blushed and felt all warm and fuzzy, almost dizzy. He could still feel the warmth from Draco's hand on his cheek and thought about if he should pig out on the rest of the bun as well just to give Draco a reason to touch him again. But he realized that would probably make him look retarded and decided not to after all. Instead they finished eating quietly, not taking their eyes of each other at any point. Draco's touch changed the tension between them and because of that he felt like he was the one who needed to break the silence.

\- Maybe we should head back to Hogwarts, Draco said.

Harry realized they had been sitting there for hours and it was now dark outside, he nodded his head and they got up and left the coffee shop. The ground was covered in snow and the air felt fresh and cold as Harry inhaled it. They walked slowly, as if they wanted the stroll to Hogwarts to take as long as possible.

\- Concerning Pansy getting pissed at me, Draco started and sighed, it was because she thinks I am in love with someone else.

\- Well are you? Harry rapidly asked with eager.

\- Maybe, Draco said.

Harry felt confused, why was Draco telling him this? What motives could he possibly have to share thoughts about his love life with Harry?

Suddenly Draco slipped on a patch of ice that was hidden in the snow making him fall on his back. He felt humiliated and wanted to vanish from the surface of earth, Harry was the last person on earth he wanted to make a fool out of himself in front of.

\- Here, Harry said and reached out his hand to help Draco up.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, but didn't let it go as he got up on his feet again, instead he caressed Harry's thumb with his own. So there they were, archenemies holding hands on Valentine's Day! Harry's head was spinning, why did Draco hold his hand? Was this some kind off joke? Why was Draco doing this, it was all very confusing.

\- Who would have thought, huh, Harry said just to say something, which he immediately regretted because he just wanted to stay in that moment, enjoy the warmth from Draco's hand in his own. But Draco did not say anything he just kept walking and he didn't let go of Harry's hand- to Harry's relief.

When they got close enough to Hogwarts to be spotted from the windows Draco stopped.

\- Maybe we should... Draco said and allowed Harry's hand to slip out of his. It physically hurt Harry not to feel Draco's skin against his own anymore and he felt like he needed to make a bold move.

\- Draco, who did you tell Pansy you were in love with?

\- Who do you think? Draco asked

\- In me? Harry asked back not knowing what the hell he was doing at all. He was blushing and did not dare look at Draco, why couldn't he just shut up! Now Draco was definitely going to think he was a total idiot.

To Harry's big surprise Draco pulled him close and gave him a warm kiss on the

lips. Harry froze, he was in total shock. Did Draco Malfoy just kiss him? What

planet was he on?

\- Seriously Potter, you never been kissed before? Draco asked feeling a bit hurt Harry didn't answer the kiss.

Get your god damn shit together Harry said to himself, it's just a fucking kiss, why was he so hopeless with these kind of things.

\- Well, see you then, Draco said, shook his head and started walking towards school leaving Harry behind. Harry stood there like a fool watching Draco leave.

\- Wait! Harry yelled desperately.

Draco dramatically turned around and looked at Harry.

\- I get it, you're not into it, no need to rub it in, Draco said and Harry could hear he was hurt.

\- It's not that! I'm just not good at this at all. Please don't leave me like this Draco, I can't handle two ruined dates in one day. I didn't mind the kiss at all! In fact I liked it, I liked it a lot, Harry said realizing how cheesy he sounded.

But Draco smiled and walked over to Harry and cupped his cheeks and gave him a kiss, this time Harry responded to it and got lost in the moment. The snow started falling down and when Harry looked at Draco he realized he was so gorgeous it was epic as he stood in the moonlight with his white hair shimmering from the snow.

Draco pulled Harry closer and gave him another kiss. Harry's heart started beating so hard in his chest and his stomach got filled with butterflies, Draco removed his lips from Harrys to catch his breath and then looked into Harrys eyes and whispered:

\- I'm in love with you Potter.


End file.
